


Running From Fate

by darkdream253



Series: Fate Lost [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Hemospectrum Shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running. It seems like you've always been running. Running from something you never wanted, yet everyone said you deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running From Fate

Running. It seems like you've always been running.

You've been running for over three sweeps now. Running from something you never wanted, yet everyone said you deserved. Your breath comes out in heavy pants and you almost couldn't move anymore. You want to rest, but you can hear the ones chasing you and they're close. You keep going, trying not to get caught. You're starting to wonder why you keep running, even though you remember why you started.

* * *

You came into the dressing room and waited for one of the servants to come. You felt your stomach flip and the knot in your throat tighten as you waited, getting more nervous the longer you sat there. You didn't even want to be here, let alone go up on that stage, but you knew you had to. It was something you couldn't get away from, even if you wanted to.

Eventually, you heard the door behind you open and someone enter. Your nerves calmed a bit now that someone else was here, but you were still feeling the nervousness. You were told to strip by the servant, which you did.

The one dressing you stayed behind you for now. The other simply handed you the clothes to put on. First was a silk black shirt, your bright red symbol in the center. Next was light grey pants, bright red cuffs on the bottom. The last was something the other troll put on you. It was a black robe embroidered with gold and red. After that, he simply slipped a few bracelts and jewelry on you, all set with red stones.

Even though it was held so highly, you felt nervous about parading your mutated blood color in front of the trolls on Alternia. To you, it was a bit overboard, though you'd always been told it was proper for someone of your blood color. Your nubby candy corn horns almost looked extravagant after they'd been polished, which seemed odd to you, but the servants always insisted upon it.

You looked closer at the one dressing you now that he moved to your front to start fussing with your messy black mop of hair. The symbol on his chest was gray and the color of his eyes allowed him to easily be mistaken for a purple blood. However, the scars at the base of his ears said differently.

They looked like they had been cut and sewn shut. You'd seen it before, on a sea dweller girl who had cut off her fins. She was trying to pass as a land dweller, probably to at least have a better chance at finding work, even though her eyes still reflected her blood color, the lowest on the hemospectrum. It made you wonder about him as well.

“Are you a sea dweller?” He flinches and freezes in place when you ask, confirming what you thought without him speaking.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, your excellency,” he bows his head, looking terrified, as if he would be culled if he so much as touched you now. You could tell he had trained the accent from his voice, but it still had the slight wavy sound to it.

“It's fine,” you tell him, acting a bit annoyed, your fail safe when nervous about something,” You've done nothing wrong. In fact, I'm glad it's you. I feel less nervous knowing that someone of lower blood color is here, it makes me feel less like I shouldn't be doing this. You did well for yourself. This job is better paying than most jobs for sea dwellers. If you can do something so great, maybe I can too.”

You said this as though he wasn't hiding himself, that he did this as himself, a sea dweller. He lit up from the compliments and went back to what he was doing, which was fussing over your hair.

It was some time until he considered you presentable and sent you out of the room. You were then met by two advisers, a burgundy blood and a gold blood, who walked with you to the stage. The trolls that gathered to see the coronation cheered as you walked onto the stage.

You were the first red blood to be ruler in awhile, as those with your blood color were rare and it was lucky if there was one in each generation. The ruler before you was a burgundy blood, the highest blood color after your own. As long as you can remember, you were being taught to rule. What was right, what was wrong, and what was proper.

You actually hated it and today was the day you finally became old enough to rule, your wriggling day. The empress before you was now taking position as one of the royal advisers standing next to you, the other being one of her advisers from when she ruled.

You felt nervous again. Almost every troll on Alternia had to be out there in the crowd, staring at you and the bright red you wore. There was a knot in your stomach and you looked backstage, where the sea dweller gave you a smile for support.

That's when you realized something. You didn't want this, to rule over the world that treated others so wrongly, so bad that a sea dweller had to hide who he was to get a job that wasn't degrading or dangerous.

You were meant to make a speech, stating what you planned to do in your rule and how you would go about it, but you no longer knew what to say to this crowd of trolls. Whatever you said, you knew they might not agree with. You wanted more than anything to change the way low bloods were treated, but you knew that wouldn't be accepted in this violent society.

All you could do was get away before it started, run from what you were. You knew it was a coward action, but you couldn't let things be the way they were. You went off stage, confused looks following on those in the crowd and on the stage with you. The sea dweller servant tried to stop you, but you just went past, grabbing a trench coat from a wardrobe rack as you went.

“Where are you going?” He seemed worried, starting to follow you. “The crowd is waiting for you. You're meant to be the Emperor.”

“I don't care,” you snapped back,” I'm leaving, and don't follow me. If you do, you might get blamed for why I left. They'd cull you in an instant.”

As you said that, he stopped following, allowing you to relax a bit more. You took off the robe you wore and slipped on the coat you took, leaving the area and running as far away as you could. You had to try to loose the guards coming after you.

* * *

You were about to collapse and had to stop, risking getting caught to rest, leaning weakly against a nearby wall. The tattered coat shifted as your breathing finally started to slow. The clothes you still wore had almost none of the red left in them and they looked shabby, which helped you blend in more in the low-blood area where you were hiding.

You were still light headed from all the running without rest, but there was nothing you could do. If you didn't run, you'd be brought back to the palace to become the Emperor, which you didn't want. You listened for the sounds of the guards chasing you. You heard nothing and let yourself relax, the light headed feeling starting to take over.

You went to walk somewhere where you'd be out of site to lie down, but fell to the ground tired when you tried. You felt your consciousness leaving you, your vision starting to blur as you gave in. You didn't care anymore, you just wanted to rest.

As you started to give in to sleep, you saw a figure over you, looking down at you. The other started to speak, but the voice was muttered and you weren't really listening. You thought you heard another voice, but you couldn't be sure. You couldn't understand anything as the world went black and you fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
